You Are My Sunshine
by rogueofpandas
Summary: Karkat hates storms, and by the end, so will Sollux.


okay so this is kinda sad but not as sad as i could have made it, i didn't really go into a LOT of detail of the emotions as i could have, it was just too much. sorry. (and please tell me how i can make this a little better if you find weird wording or something i could have elaborated on idk)

* * *

At 5 years old you met him. He had a horrible lisp and different colored eyes. One the color of ice and wind, the other of fire and anger, his name Sollux Captor. You helped him when the other kids picked on him. You would hum one of the songs your mom always sung to you, and it seemed to help.

At 7 you had your first sleep over. You were never fond of loud noises, and that night it stormed. When he found you locked in the bathroom crying he sat next to you and hummed that song your mom always sung. It seemed to help. When you fell asleep he carried you to bed and tucked you in.

At 9 years old, on a particularly bad storm, your dad got a call from the hospital and left you with him when he went. In the middle of the night he called you and told you your mother was in a bad wreck, and won't be coming home. Sollux held you while you cried, and sung that song your mom always sung. It seemed to help.

At 11 you got the 3rd therapist in 6 months. This lady was a lot easier to talk to, she seemed to understand you and look past the slowly growing anger. She said the anger was a fall back to hide sadness. You agreed the more you thought about it.

At 15 it took Sollux pointing it out for you to realize that your mood flowed with the weather. The sunnier the happier you were, and the cloudier the sadder. He said he only realized because it had been rainy all week and you'd been "bitchier than usual."

At 17 he asked you out on a date. When you said yes he almost cried, and hugged you. You both went out to see a movie, but he forgot to check the weather forecast in his excitement. So when you both left the theater and it was storming, you yelled at him for a good 30 minutes before the first crack of thunder. You both slept in his bed that night, and he hummed that song your mom always sung.

Now you were 19. You were on a road trip with Sollux to your college. You both decided to enroll in the same school so you wouldn't be far from each other. You were even in the same dorm room. The radio was on as a low background noise, and his warm hand around yours helped you fall asleep against the door. You woke up screaming to a loud crack of thunder that made Sollux reach across and put an arm around you.

Then there was the horn, a loud screeching semi-truck horn. It was so sudden, the horn then the crash. It came from your side. It hit, and your car flipped, 4 times. At some point during that you were thrown through the windshield. You could hear him, but it was distance. He was calling your name.

You tried to call back but something red and burning choked you. You felt him, you were in his arms and he was crying, begging you to hold on. Then he started to sing. He sung that song your mom always sung, and it seemed to help.

"You are my thunthine, my only thunthine  
You make me happy when thkies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Pleathe don't take my thunthine away" you can hear that lisp so many years of speech therapy tried to hide until he got upset.

"The other night, dear, ath I lay thleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my armth  
When I awoke, dear, I was mithaken  
Tho I hung my head, and I cried  
You are my thunthine, my only thunthine  
You make me happy when thkies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Pleathe don't take my thunthine away" His voice cracks and he stops for a minute just whispering your name and that he loves you.

You are my thunthine, my only thunthine  
You make me happy when thkies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Pleathe don't take my thunthine away" At this he just stops and clutches you hard. You can hear sirens in the distance, but your vision is going black. You look up and he has his eyes closed, and, no, that won't do. You reach up and put your hand on his cheek, and he looks at you. Those eyes you could never get enough of. Winters ice and fires of hells deepest depths, you cough up a little bit of blood and clear your throat.

"Please don't take my sunshine away"


End file.
